At present, a portable golf bag of the prior art generally comprises a bag body, a support bracket and a golf base on the bottom of the bag body. When the support bracket is unfolded, the bag body will be tilted and thus a dip angle is formed between the bag body with the ground so that the golf clubs are convenient to be taken out or put in. However, when the golf bag is positioned slantways, the contact area between the golf bag base with the ground becomes smaller comparing with the golf bag is positioned vertically. So, the golf bag is not stably positioned and has not an esthetical appearance.
To solve the above problems, a golf bag base having a planar portion and a slant portion are disclosed that only the planar portion will contact with the ground when the golf bag are positioned vertically, while the slant portion will also partially contact with the ground when the golf bag are positioned slantways. Obviously, the contact area of the golf bag base with the ground becomes larger than before and accordingly the golf bag has a better stability. But, it still does not solve the above-mentioned problems thoroughly and also has a problem of stability and appearance.
Hence it is desired to provide a golf bag base which can overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art.